


Wrong Place, Wrong Time

by Vonvaria (Oversoul159)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Cock Hanging, Come Inflation, Extremely Underage, F/M, Furry, Pedophilia, Pregnancy Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Roleplay Logs, Size Difference, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 19:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9399254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oversoul159/pseuds/Vonvaria
Summary: Little Dianya is playing on the playground all alone when Dren stumbled upon her...





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea why the spacing won't settle properly.
> 
> Also, aside from using spellcheck, this work has been left unedited for the most part and is "unfinished" as the roleplay ended. I hope you guys enjoy this.

###  **Wrong Place, Wrong Time**

  
  


Nine year old Dianya loved half days from school, especially when they came unexpectedly. As both her parents were at work, she decided to walk home, believing herself to be a big enough girl to do so. But of course, it only being the middle of the day, she didn't go straight home. Instead, she went to the park to play, loving the fact that she was practically all alone there. Sitting at a nearby bench and humming to herself, she began to take off her shoes and socks, not wanting to get them dirty in the sand, her short uniform skirt hiked up and her oblivious to everything around.

  
  


Dren was wondering through the park on the way home from hanging out with a couple of his buddies. He was only going through the park because it had a bathroom close to the center. He was halfway there when he saw a pretty little girl sitting alone on a park bench. His eyes immediately narrowed in on her skirt, slightly hike up, just enough to reveal a pair of white panties. Dren's cock twitched in his pants. It looked like he'd have to relieve something else before he could relieve his bladder. He walked over to he sat down next to her. "Hey there, what are you doing out here? Your parents around?"

  
  


"Oh!" she gasped, not noticing the Equine until he began speaking to her. She blushed nervously and pulled a strand of black hair behind her ear, before smiling at him. "About to go play!" She wiggled her now free toes and leaned back against the bench. "I'm a big girl so was heading home on my own, but thought I'd come here first," she told him innocently. "Do you wanna play with me?"

  
  


Dren grinned widely down at the little girl. "Sure, I'll play with you. What are you going to play?" he asked, mentally calculating his options on how to get his dick stuffing inside this tiny slut.

  
  


She bit her lip and looked over at the playground. "Hmm...Well I was going to play on the swings but they may be too small for you. Maybe climb up to the slides or go under the fort where the best sand is to build?" she suggested, smiling at him as she stood up.

  
  


Dren smirked slightly as he came up with an idea. "Let's go on the slide then. You can sit on my lap and we can ride down together." He said. He took the girl by the hand and led her over to the slide's ladder. "Go up first, princess." He ordered, rubbing the swollen cock in his pants.

  
  


Dianya giggled and nodded. "Kay!" She began to climb the ladder, soon giving him a lovely view of her white panties and supple, young legs. She waited up top for him, looking over the railing and out into the park, humming happily.

  
  


Dren licked his lips and undid his zipper, keeping his pants up but pulling out his massive 14inch cock. He stroked the throbbing meat a couple times before he began climbing up the ladder. Once he had gotten behind her, he picked her up and sat down on the slide, placing the girl in his lap, and wrapped her legs around his fuckstick. "You should hold on to this so you don't go flying off of me on the way down, princess." he said.

  
  


She had gasped as she was lifted but then laughed by the time he got to sitting her on his lap. Dianya blushed at the massive cock that was now sprouting between her legs. "O-Oh kay..." She gave him a nervous smile before wrapping her hands just below his cock head, though he could also feel her thighs twitching around the base of him.

  
  


Dren shook his head. "Not like that, babe. Wrap your arms and legs around it tightly. You're gonna fall if you hold on that weakly." he said, placing his hands on her chest and pulling her nipples as a mild punishment.

  
  


"Hey!" she yelped, curling in slightly at the small pain he caused. "That wasn't nice," she muttered giving him a small glare before doing as told. She leaned forward and practically squeezed his cock all around her limbs. "That better?"

  
  


Dren nodded, patting her on the head. "Much better." He said, wrapping his own arms around her. He moved to the edge and pushed, sending the both down the long winding slide. Dren bit back a moan as the bouncing of their movements caused her to bounce around his dick. When they reached the end, he allowed himself to fall off the slide and into the sand box on top of her. He made no attempt to get up off of her, simply reaching under himself and tearing off her panties. No one on the outside would even be able to tell there was a little girl getting molested under him, he thought as he forced two fingers into her tiny cunt.

  
  


She beamed as he patted her head and shivered slightly at his warm arms around her. With the adult weight, they went much faster down the slide than she's ever been and laughed all the way. Not expecting for him to fall off the slide like that and over her, she had the wind knocked right out of her. "Oomph! You're heavy..." She tried to push him off of her but it was useless and she only gasped when he tore her panties off. "S-Stop! What are you doing!"

 

Even though she was no match for him, she still struggled under him, and cried out at the invasion of his fingers, stretching her virgin pussy lips around them. "Please...!"

  
  


Dren grunted, spreading his fingers inside of her and forcing a third and then a fourth one in. "Shut up, cunt. I'm just taking what's gonna be mine from now one. Gonna turn you into my portable cum dump." he muttered. He was made no effort to be gentle with the tiny girl, finger fucking her mercilessly for several minutes before deciding that enough was enough. He shifted slightly, pulling his cock out from underneath her and lifting his hips to align it with her pussy. He slowly pushed the head of it in. Dren reached down and covered her mouth his hand. "Shit, my cock is so fucking big. Better hope nothing breaks, princess. 'Cause one way or another, I'm gonna make you take it all!" he said, dropping his hips, seven inches of his cock forced inside her immediately. Dren grunted as he started bucking his hips, pounding his dick into the tight hole.

  
  


Dianya began to cry, wincing at the pain of his fingers stretching her even more than she was thought capable. She simply whimpered as he talked down to her, shutting her eyes and hoping he'd finish with her soon. "P-Please..." she whimpered again, feeling his fingers finally exit her but then felt something blunt at her entrance. "N-No--Mmph!" She tried her best to bite his hand but instead gasped in it as he began to push in. Her eyes wide, she began to scream as he tore through her, his cock head bumping up against her cervix with each savage thrust. She felt as if she was going to be split apart by his massive cock and all she could do was take it. Instinctively, her pussy walls squeezed around him, massaging his cock as he went in and out, while she clutched onto clumps of sand.

  
  


Dren groaned as he fucked his new cum slut's tight little hole. It seemed to squeeze his dick like a vice, urging him to dump a load in her. But not yet. He wanted to enjoy her first. He pounded into her hard and fast, jerking his head back as he panted. He pulled almost all the way out and then shoved his cock back into her. After three rounds of this, he was only mildly surprised to feel himself break past the girl's cervix, getting into her womb. Dren moaned, happy to be fucking two of the girl's holes at the same time. "Fuck, yeah...take it baby! I'm gonna turn you into a mommy, little girl. Gonna make you take it all!" he said as he started thrusting faster. It wouldn't be long before he was dumping his first load of the day into her womb.

  
  


The pain was unbearable, burning as he continued to split her open and drive deep into her. Every time he pulled almost all the way out, she would hope he would be done but only whimpered and cried more as he shoved back in. She felt like she was past the worst of the pain until Dren forced his way past his cervix and her whole body stiffened with the intense pain. Dianya cried more as he stuffed her full of his thick meat, shaking her head as he promised to impregnate her. She felt she was too young to become a mommy! She moaned against the palm of his hand, suddenly feeling his thick cum filling her up even more, her stomach bulging as her womb tried to accommodate it all. Her tight cunt practically milked him for every last drop.

  
  


Dren grunted and held her still as he filled her with his load. He was making her so full, gallons of the fertile baby batter flooding her womb. Dren got up to his knees, holding his cum dumpster close to his dick. He reached under her and felt her swollen tummy, rubbing it slowly. "You deserved this, you know. Playing around with strangers, rubbing that slutty body of yours against my dick. Fuck...I'm gonna take you home with me, you little bitch. Ahhh....uhh shit...gonna make you my personal cum dumpster. That what you want?" he asked as the last of his load was deposited into her womb.

  
  


It ached so much how full she was, with his cum not able to escape anywhere else as he plugged her with his thick cock. She groaned as he rubbed her belly, the skin sensitive from being stretched so. "N-no please... Let me go mister and I won't tell a soul... Promise!" she begged, hiccuping as the tears still flowed. She didn't want to go anywhere with him, and prayed he'd grow a conscious suddenly, even as she pressed her body against him. If only she had gone straight home, then maybe she wouldn't be in this mess.

  
  


Dren laughed down at her. He looked around a bit for a moment. Seeing no one around, he stood up, the young girl still on his dick. He undid his pants, lowered them and then brought them back up, pushing the little girl inside the loose trousers along with his dick. It took a bit of effort, but he managed to re-zip and button himself up. He patted her on the head from the outside of his pants. "Face it princess, you're just my port-a-potty now." he said. From the outside, it just looked like he had an even larger dick.

  
  


"Wha-What are you doing? Help!" Dianya cried out but it was useless as no one was around. She yelped in pain as he tucked her in his pants, pushing another inch of himself in her. She pressed against the cloth around her and wished she could glare at him as he patted her head. She hurt so much, it was too much of an effort to struggle more. It was hard to breath and what she could take in was was full of his musky scent. Dianya continued to cry silently, slowly beginning to accept her new fate.

  
  


Dren grinned widely and started heading towards his home, relishing in the feeling of knowing that could now technically fuck this girl wherever he went. He had made it only 20 steps when he remembered the reason he had come to the park in the first place. He gave the girl's head a tap. "Looks like it's time for me to put my new cum dump to good use." he said. Dren closed his eyes and let out a heavy sigh as he began unloading his bladder inside his bitch. He opened his eyes and looked down, amused to see the bulge in his pants growing large and pumped over a gallon of piss in the already tight little girl. "Oh! Uhhhghhh...take it. Take it all, you fucking toilet, urrghhh..."

  
  


Sniffling and wincing with every step that he took, as it cause her to practically bounce on his cock, she sighed as he stopped. "What do you mean?" she asked, voice muffled through his pants. She half expected him to fuck her brutally again and didn't expect for him to relieve himself. "A-Aah!" His hot piss mingled with his cum in her womb and began to expand her already bulging belly more. "I'm gonna burst!" she cried, afraid she really would with how much piss he was filling her with. Her insides felt warm and bloated, and she tried to push it out past his cock but all she did was was give him even more stimulation. If he could see her, he would swear that she looked nearly nine months pregnant.

  
  


Dren sighed in relief. It was a strange but pleasant sensation. The feel of his juices swirling around his dick. He rubbed the massive bulge in his pants. It looked like his toilet was a bit full at the moment. But that just made him want to move. So instead of going home, he walked out of the park and down the streets, enjoying the feel of fucking her with each bouncy step. It wasn't long before he was hard again. Dren had intended to find a bathroom. To empty out her pussy then maybe stuff up her ass. But the walking around just made him feel good...too good. The stallion gasped and ducked into an alleyway. He doubled over and undid his pants, but it was too late. "Ugghhh...sorry bitch, you're gonna have to take it!" He groaned deeply as another powerful load shot into the girl's hole. Half way through his orgasm, he finally managed to pull the girl off his fuckstick, dumping her on the ground and showering her with the rest of his load as a spunk/piss combination poured out of her pussy.

  
  


She whimpered and cried more, trying to shy away from his touch as he rubbed her body. She felt like any more pressure and one way or another everything would come out. Despite it meaning more of this, Dianya hoped he'd reach his home soon, not knowing he was now simply walking around and essentially fucking her. Her groaning and sniffling slowly had turned into soft moans and gasps, her body finally pushing past the pain and trying to find some pleasure in it all, though it confused her young mind what was happening. She had barely heard him and only noticed that he was freeing her from his pants. "Ahh.. No...!" she cried as he came once more inside of her. Her womb gurgled as she was impossibly stretched even more. Even as he finally gave her relief from his cock, it hurt so much as he pulled out and she yelped upon hitting the ground. "Ohh...." she moaned, not caring that he was covering her with more cum, only that the torrent of his mixed juices flowed from her gaping pussy. Dianya must've been a sight for him, moaning like a slut, covered in his spunk with her legs spread wide. Her white blouse and skirt were drenched, sticking to her body.

  
  


Dren panted softly as his 2nd orgasm finally subsided. He stroked his cock, milking it those last few spurts before letting it go. He looked down at his cum dumpster and gasped softly. Seeing the girl writhing like that, covered in his juices and slowly emptying out was definitely a turn on. He reached down and grabbed her by the hair. He shoved the front of her body against the wall and lifted her jizz soaked skirt. "Still gotta use this hole." He muttered. The girl was already covered in his seed, so he saw no reason to provide more lube. He just rubbed his cock on her back, covering it in some of his cum, aimed his dick at her back entrance, and pushed. He covered her mouth with his hand again and forced his way into her bowels, getting as deep into her intestines as he could. He grunted and started pounding the even tighter hole hard from the get go. "I just love using you, baby. What would your parents say if they knew what a little cumslut you are?"

  
  


"Haah...." She moaned in relief, glad to be emptied once again. Her body ached so much, she didn't even attempt to move or run away. All she could do was cry out again as he yanked her by the hair and shoved her against the wall, whimpering as the rough texture rubbed at her front. "P-please..." she pleaded again, wishing she had in her to try and struggle. Shivering as she felt his hot cock on his back, all she could do was close her eyes and naively pray he'd be gentle. Once again she screamed against his hand, even louder than before as her tiny pucker was nearly ripped open, spread impossibly wide to take in his cock. It was a different kind of painful filling, so sharp she nearly passed out from his savage fucking of her hole. Her eyes were screwed shut, barely hearing his taunting as she could only hear her pulse throbbing in her ears. Weakly, she tried to struggle against him, getting a small burst of energy to.

  
  


Dren pounded the tight rump below him, delighted in the tightness around his dick. He could fuck this hole all day. And he intended to. He took a step back from the wall, keeping his back to the street. He held the little girl by her waist and lifted her up and down on his cock as if she were an actual fucktoy, an object, not a person. After ten whole minutes of this treatment, the stallion let out a long, low moan as he dumped his third load into her. Even Dren couldn't believe that he had managed to cum three times in under an hour. Two hours, sure, but one? This girl was quite a prize, he thought with a satisfied sigh.

  
  


She grunted with each thrust, not able to do anything more. Hoping to get a bit of relief as he pulled her away from the wall, she could only whimper more. With gravity on his side, Dren managed to go even deeper inside of her. Dianya held onto his grip on her tiny waist, and panted as her legs flailed about. It seemed like an eternity until she felt the now familiar release of his cum. "Aahhh!" Having nowhere to go but up, his hot cum traveled all through her she could practically taste it. Her stomach ached at being truly filled this time, once again none escaping past his thick cock.

  
  


Dren let out a deep breath and looked down at his toilet. The girl was almost as fat as she had been when he had unloaded into her pussy. He stuffed the cum covered girl back into his pants. He hadn't quite thought this through. At this point, he was unsure if he'd even be able to make it home without cumming again. That said, he didn't know if he would be able to make it into a private space in time. He sighed softly and looked down at the bulge in his pants. "You better keep my loads inside you, got it? If you get my pants wet...I won't be the only one making use of your holes, slut." he growled, going back onto the main sidewalk.

  
  


"No please... Not again!" she begged as she was stuffed back into his pants. It hurt more for his cock to stay in her ass then her pussy and she began to cry more at being transported like this. Dianya didn't like his threatening words and could only sniffle, not sure if she'd be able to obey him. She only hoped he wouldn't have much more cum left to give to her. She didn't bounce as much on his cock as before, but she still moved with each step he took, squeezing him even more because of the pain she still felt.

  
  


Dren sighed as he went about walking again, this time actually headed towards his home. It was a bit difficult though. Even though the girl was clearing trying to keep herself from bouncing, it still happened every now and again. Combine that with how tight her ass was squeezing him, milking out his precum in small pints, and you had a very unstable stallion. All he had to do was hold his load in until he got home. Just a ten minute walk. That wouldn't be hard...right?

  
  


But of course it would be, with hearing the muffled moans of Dianya and her rubbing against his body as she became more and more uncomfortable. She didn't realize her small movements and noises would even entice him more, but she couldn't help it. His huge cock was throbbing in her incredibly sore ass, and to her, felt like he went deeper every few steps. No, he was mere moments away from unloading again, though she was oblivious to it, even if he was only five minutes away from his home.

  
  


Dren bit the inside of his lip. He happened to be in the middle of the sidewalk, with no alleyways in sight. Did his balls care? No, the massive balls of juice were jerking violently, letting him know that they would be unloading into the little girl soon, whether even HE liked it or not. "Ugh...looks like...you're just gonna have to take it babe. Try to keep it in." he said. Dren came to a stop and and took a deep breath to keep from moaning. A couple people spared him passing glances but moved on. Dren panted softly as sperm was shot into the girl for the fourth time that day. She would be a regular cum balloon by the time he was done with her. "Fuck...there's so much. Gotta inflate my little condom with it..." The bulge in his pants grew as he pumped his seed into her. Suddenly he doubted if her small tummy would be able to hold it all. But he'd have to punish her otherwise.

  
  


Dianya bit back a moan as she felt him stop suddenly, causing her to push down on him again. "Ahh.." she whimpered as he filled her insides once more. She begun to cramp almost immediately at his still massive load. Her body was too unused to this kind of treatment, and despite how well his cock was lodged into her, she actually managed to relax her muscles for just a few moments to relieve the cramping. This caused a large trickle of cum to leak out of her and down his balls. As soon as Dren would begin to walk again, the pants would certainly brush upon the leaked seed, creating a small wet spot. Poor Dianya was in too much discomfort to even realize what happened.

  
  


He saw the leak and wanted to growl at the worthless cum can but could only hiss as his cock continued to shoot milk into her GI tract. Heads started to turn, a couple people staring at the stalled stallion with confusion. Dren doubled over, instinctively clutching and pressing his baggage hard, momentarily forgetting that it wasn't his cock he was squeezing. "Fuuuuccck..."

  
  


Dianya heard the hiss but didn't know what was wrong, too focused on her filling belly, once again squeezing at his cock, but the damage was down. She actually squeaked and whimpered when she felt him press against her hard, not enjoying the extra pressure against her too full belly. "P-please... I'll burst..." she gasped out, beginning to believe he'd crush the life out of her.

  
  


Dren had heard her this time, he stared at the wet bulge in his pants with mild annoyance. If he was going to have to go home dealing with wet pants, he may as well get something out of it first. He pushed even harder on his bulge. "Then burst, you stupid cum cunt. Gonna make you squirt jizz out of both ends, worthless condom." he muttered.

  
  


She shook her head and cried. "N-No...!" The pressure was too much and she could feel his thick semen move inside her. More squirted out around his cock as as she began to cough, feeling it rise up in her throat. "I-I'm s-sorry!" she managed to say, before a glob of his semen came out of her mouth. Still she was eager to now keep it inside of her, not wanting his wrath and did her best to not let much more squeeze out.

  
  


Dren panted softly, watching as the front of his slacks became soaked with his own jizz. A man came over and put a hand on Dren's shoulder. "Hey, man. You okay?" he asked. Dren stood up straight and nodded. "Yeah, fucking condom burst." he said, nonchalantly, like it were a normal occurrence. With that he took off, walking into the nearest store with a bathroom. He reached the bathroom and went into a stall, locking it behind him. He unzipped his pants and pulled them down to reveal his cum splattered condom. He pulled her off of his dick and dropped her on the open toilet seat. "Shit...look at the mess you made, you worthless sac of spunk!" he muttered, wiping himself with toilet paper.

  
  


Dianya yelped as she was pulled off roughly, her ass gaping and the rest of his seed landing inside the toilet. She got banged up a bit being dropped but didn't attempt to move at all. She looked up at him with tear-stained cheeks. "I-I'm s-sorry..Tried to keep it but it was sooo much!" she cried, hiccuping a bit. Her whole body ached and she looked even more debauched than before, with all her holes dripping with cum. She licked her cracked lips, wincing as she tasted his salty liquid. Dianya feared at what he might to do her for punishment.

  
  


Dren scoffed down at the little cum dumpster, glaring slightly. He left the stall and returned after a moment with another man. "5 Bucks for a piss, 10 for a fuck." he told the man, gesturing to his slut. "Dump as much inside her as you want." The other man licked his lips and pulled out a 9 inch cock, already hard and at the ready.

  
  


"N-no..! Please!" Dianya cried, pushing up against the back of the toilet though she had nowhere else to go. She watched the stranger pull out his cock and shook her head, too frightened to even think of closing her splayed legs. She grabbed the back of the toilet to try to hoist herself up and off but was too weak to even manage that.

 

"I'll give ya a twenty to do both and if she's good, you can keep the change heh," remarked the man, grabbing her waist roughly to angle her pussy to his cock. With one smooth thrust he was buried in her pussy and she instinctively began to squeeze it. "Ahh! Please!"

  
  


The man laughed. This was a grade A slut alright, already squeezing his dick tightly in her. He held her arms down and pounded into the tight cunt, grunting loudly with each thrust. Man! Grade school cunt was the best! He thought. He pounded into her hard and fast, figuring that if she was being pimped out like this anyway, she should be able to handle whatever the 9 inch cock gave her. He moaned softly when he felt himself entering her little girl womb, going even faster.

 

From there it took merely five minutes to him to cum. "Oh girl, I'm gonna cum. Gonna put it all in that grade school womb of yours. You think you'll get pregnant with my kid? Oh, fuck...that would be SO hot! Yeah baby, I'm gonna make you a mommy!" he muttered to her, grunting and shuddering as he started to cum inside her. He gave her a couple more thrusts as the last few spurts left his dick and he sighed softly as he relaxed, not bothering to pull out of her.

 


End file.
